Duo Necto per Factum
by Decorera
Summary: Harry Potter Lord Voldemort, I suppose that even suggesting the fact that neither man was even the least bit hostile towards the other might seem ludicrous, but indeed it was so. This doesn't go to say that they were enjoying each other's company. SLASH
1. Default Chapter

**Duo Necto per Factum**

_Disclaimer: I make absolutely no claim on the works of Professor Tolkin or Mrs. Rowling. I do not own any of these characters and I never will. I only play with them for my amusement. _

_Warning: There may be slash, definite violence, and probably some angst. On the other hand there will be a lot of humor. Hehe, Voldie humiliation, my favorite pastime. _

**Chapter one: The Beginning**

The most common pair that any member of the British wizarding world could ever think of was probably Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter. In fact, people had given the pair more thought in the last two weeks then probably they had in their entire lives. After all it was headline news that, only two weeks back, the reign of Voldemort and the war against him had come to an abrupt halt. Both sides, strangely enough, had stopped all aggression against each other. Of course neither side expected this impromptu peace to continue, but while it did both sides were inclined to wonder; Where were Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter? For you see, two weeks earlier during a huge battle and in a giant flash of light, both of the afore mentioned men had disappeared.

Strangely enough it was this very pair who were walking sedately up a seemingly deserted mountaintop. I suppose that even suggesting the fact that neither man was even the least bit hostile towards the other might seem ludicrous, but indeed it was so. This doesn't go to say that they were enjoying each other's company. After all one doesn't expect miracles. Of course being in a completely alien environment, where the only familiar things were each other, might have accounted for the pax. However I am rather inclined to believe it was not that actuality, but rather the existence of a fairly intricate spell, which had been placed upon the two of them. This spell was in fact a binding spell, but that is neither here nor there. A more interesting fact was that Voldemort, who had spent so many years changing his form, had returned to the form of his earlier life; the shape of Tome Riddle. Of course he was older, but then again so was Harry.

It was when they reached the top of the mountain that they first heard the sound of battle. Harry Potter seemed almost resigned as he watched Tom smirk in anticipation as he strode of towards the sound. Harry followed swiftly hoping that this time would be like the others and no innocents would become involved. So far all the two had encountered were extremely large wolves and black creatures that seem just as intent on killing them as Tom had toward them. Tom seemed to relish the activity that, for him, seemed to be a form of stress release. Harry didn't understand it and, as he thought to himself, probably never would.

_AN: Hello out there. I know this story seems a little odd but hang in there. It speeds up in the next chapter. More introspective and more about why Harry and Tom are in middle earth. Sorry for those who hadn't guessed it. Harry does get more macho in a sense. Next chapter: Tom bound helpless while Harry serves lunch._


	2. Chapter 2

**Duo Necto per Factum**

_Disclaimer: I make absolutely no claim on the works of Professor Tolkin or Mrs. Rawling. I do not own any of these characters and I never will. I only play with them for my amusement. _

_Warning: There may be slash, definite violence, and probably some angst. On the other hand there will be a lot of humor. Hehe, Voldie humiliation, my favorite pastime. _

**Chapter Two: Second Verse Same as the First**

'It had to be today,' Haldir thought grimly as he sliced off an orc's head. There was a sudden lack of enemies in front of him so he had a moment to think. The party was still a good league off from Lorien and they desperately needed help. The elves were managing to ward their charges but were, unfortunately, surrounded. If they could reach the trees, they would stand a fighting chance. Haldir swung back into battle as he roared out, "Galdrhim, to the woods!"

The elves pushed forward; striking a path through the rabble of orcs. They were going to make it.

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise. Oh forget it, he told himself and allowed his jaw to drop. Those were elves down there. Well, wherever they were, it was like no place he'd ever heard about. And, glancing at his companion, if Tom had any clue he wasn't talking. Harry frowned in disgust at the eager look on Tom's face as the man drew his wand.

"You know, it's none of our business, Tom."

Voldemort sneered, "Since when has that stopped you from interfering when you weren't wanted, boy?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Never, Tom. If you must, then go ahead but don't kill the elves."

Voldemort drew up short and glared, "How dare you order me, boy." He stepped closer, "You have the upper hand now, but do not think that you have me leashed."

Harry leaned back to look up the few inches that separated their heights, "I think I will dare away, Riddle, because I do have the advantage now." He grinned disarmingly, "So go have your fun, don't hurt or kill the elves, and try to keep your shirt clean. It can only stand so many scouring spells."

He was hard put to keep from laughing as Tom gritted his teeth before striding down to the battle. Harry: 1, Tom: 0

_Ok…well that was very short. As you have probably guessed, I am a new writer, and my story is coming along slowly. I can't promise that the wait for the next chapter will be any shorter, but I will promise more length, next time. A big THANK YOU to my three reviewers:_ Giara Gryffindor, Mystical-Maiden, Raiyevern. _You guys are really great! Thanks and this chapter is dedicated to you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Duo Necto per Factum**

_Disclaimer: I make absolutely no claim on the works of Proff. Tolkin or Mrs. Rawling. I do not own any of these characters and I never will. I only play with them for my amusement. _

_Warning: There may be slash, definite violence, and probably some angst. On the other hand there will be a lot of humor. Hehe, Voldie humiliation, my favorite pastime. _

_AN: Ok ya'll. I started this story –counts on fingers- six years ago and never finished it. I think I may have been coming up with each chapter off the top of my head as I went. Right now I have absolutely no idea what my original thoughts were. I even have to translate that silly Latin title because I don't remember what it means. But I think I can at least promise hilarity as I try to tame this horse left out to pasture and gone wild. I also can promise better writing. –pumps fist in triumph-_

_Dedicated to __jessicaknows__, __Mystical-Maiden__, and __Giara Gryffindor__: my only reviewers. BTW to answer your question, Maiden: No idea what my original pairing plans were…they'll be slash. That much is certain. I'll let ya'll know when I figure them out._

Chapter Three: The Long Awaited Lunch

"Haldir!"

Rumil's cry halted Haldir's flight and he watched in horror as a huge orc bore down upon his youngest brother's fallen figure. His elves ran past him, obeying his orders even as Haldir disobeyed them. He knew he wouldn't make it but his feet refused to listen. The bloody sword came down but jerked to the side as a brackish light struck the orc in his chest and ripped the beast open from neck to groin. Blood and entrails spilled out as the orc fell and Rumil narrowly avoided being drenched as he rolled away. Haldir skidded to a halt on the wet and bloody grass and pulled Rumil to his feet. The two of them stared at the orc who stared back; the three of them quite perplexed as to what had happened. The orc soon gave up worrying about it and got on with dying, but the strange occurrence had Haldir and his brother looking around for some kind of explanation. They soon found one.

A mortal man in an open black robe had fallen upon the flank of the orcs like a rabid wolf and the unsuspecting orcs lost half of their number before they managed to turn upon their attacker. The man bared his teeth in a mad smile as he flicked a thin piece of polished wood about and hissed out strange words. The elves watched in growing horror as the orcs were one by one hit by colored lights and then massacred in horrible painful ways. Only those who got almost within arm reach of the man seemed to receive a peaceful death. Brilliant green light hit them and they sank to the ground; dead without a single wound. The orcs soon began to flee but, with a flick of the stick, the man encircled them in a ring of fire and continued his cruel torments.

Rumil shuddered and began backing away but Haldir could not look away from the horrible sight. The bloodlust in the mortal's mad eyes was a hideous abyss that dragged with a fierce undertow. The screams of the orcs mixed with the man's laughter and Haldir's blood ran cold.

"TOM!"

A bright clarion voice rang out like a trumpet and the madman jerked as if something had pulled upon him. He shot a vicious glare over his shoulder and Haldir followed his gaze to another mortal man. This man was younger than the other by far, at least young enough to be his son. In fact, their general features were quite similar but that was where the resemblance ended. The young man carried himself with a calm peace that was rare for a mortal so young but also stepped with a weight of responsibility. He spoke again in a strange yet slightly familiar language but while the voice was quieter there was a note of command in it.

The madman whirled on the young one with his stick upraised and Haldir unconsciously moved toward the young man protectively. But the young man simply looked the other with a quiet tilt of his head and the madman snarled soundlessly. His stick flicked, but toward the orcs, and the fire which encircled them suddenly overwhelmed those left alive. The madman smiled in sickening challenge at the younger man who wordlessly ignored him in favor of turning towards Haldir. The elf was struck by the emerald depths which graced the mortal's face but was well able to pull Rumil behind him as the young man approached.

The young man was surprisingly handsome for a mortal; his skin was pale and almost as fair as an elf's without the blemishes most men's faces received. But he was no great beauty, there was just something comforting about his face. The man spoke in that strange language to Haldir but the elf shook his head in confusion. He could hear his elves returning, clearly unwilling to leave their leader at the mercy of these strange men. Haldir watched as the young man spoke to the madman, who had grudgingly calmed and seemed to be answering the younger man's querry. Haldir tensed and he heard the sounds of bows being drawn as the young man pulled out a stick like the madman's. However the young man pointed the stick as his own throat and spoke. The stick was swiftly put away, up his sleeve Haldir noted, and the young man cleared his throat before speaking to Haldir again.

"I hope you can understand me now or else Tom has told me the spell for switching my voice for a toad's, which would simply mean he'd still have to follow me around but without my stimulating conversation, so the joke would really be on him." The man spoke perfect Sindarin now, without any kind of regional inflection.

Haldir narrowed his eyes, "What manner of man are you that you can cast spells and consort with such a madman? Are you a wizard allied with the Council of Isengard?"

The madman sneered and grumbled in excellent Sindarin, "Haughty half breed." The young man shot him a look but answered Haldir calmly,

"We are wizards, um … sir elf, but I can't say that we're allied to anyone at this particular moment." He hissed aside to the other man, "Why didn't you tell me the spell when you cast it on yourself?"

The madman smiled nastily, "I am not to blame for your defunct education. Blame that aging wreck of a headmaster." For the first time, anger lit in the young man's eyes and his stick made a reappearance. Before Haldir could do anything, the young man called out a spell toward the madman who apparently attempted to block the spell with his own magic but for some reason was unable to. He screamed out curses at the younger man as bright purple and yellow dotted cloth appeared and bound him up like a Yule package including a pretty bow around his mouth. The young man put away his wand, completely unconcerned for the thump the madman made as he fell to the ground nor the growling noises coming from behind his gag.

"Where were we? Ah, I was introducing myself. My name is Harry Potter and the gag gift over there is called Tom Riddle." That induced a whole new level of muffled noises from the mad man which Harry blithely ignored. "I'm afraid I can't discuss exactly why I am … consorting with Tom here, but rest assured, although he is fairly mad, I have some level of control over him and he will do no harm to you or your people." More growls and noises at which Harry quickly suppressed a smile but Haldir caught it before it disappeared.

Rumil looked at Haldir anxiously but the Lorien elf seemed to be lost in thought. The man, Harry, seemed perfectly happy to let him think and was taking the opportunity to look the elves over. His slightly awed expression was fairly normal for a man whom had never seen an elf before, but what kind of wizard had never known an elf? He wore robes like a wizard and so did the madman; a long sinister black and a humble brown with a golden sheen to it. Guess who wore what. But their robes seemed strange and their tunics and trousers underneath seemed even stranger. The long silence was suddenly broken by Harry's stomach voicing its hunger quite loudly.

The young man blushed, "Ah…Excuse me. We never stopped for lunch. Perhaps you gentlemen would like to join me?"

Harry stepped back and drew his wand again. The elves looked on in curiosity as with a few swishes of his wand and muttered words, Harry levitated the rest of the orc corspes into the still burning fire, charmed the smoke to blow away from the group, and with a concentrated look on his face, transfigured a large stone and much of the surrounding plant life into an even larger blanket with a tasty luncheon atop it. There was plenty for the entire elven troop and more, which was clearly necessary by the hearty way Harry felt to eating. The elves looked at each other but followed when Haldir sat upon the blanket and reached for a slightly grey looking chicken leg. He tasted it and found that, despite its slightly rock-like appearance, it still tasted like chicken but then many things did.

Harry swallowed and smiled apologetically, "Sorry about the looks. Transfiguration was never my best subject. Still haven't quite got the trick of making food actually look like what it is supposed too but after two weeks of eating my own "cooking" and tasting grass and rock when I am expecting beef stroganoff, I think I'm at least starting to get the taste right." Haldir just managed to nod in bewilderment as the man fell back to eating and the elves followed suit.

_(AN: My goodness. Where are all my funnies? -Sigh- Well, we had to get through Voldemort being himself before we could get on with the rest of this fun-filled adventure. Apologizes for if Haldir is OOC. I have never written him extensively before.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Duo Necto per Factum**

_Disclaimer: I make absolutely no claim on the works of Proff. Tolkin or Mrs. Rawling. I do not own any of these characters and I never will. I only play with them for my amusement. _

_Warning: There may be slash, definite violence, and probably some angst. On the other hand there will be a lot of humor. Hehe, Voldie humiliation, my favorite pastime. _

_Dedicated to WyrdSmith: Thanks for the review._

Chapter Three: Mistakes made

When the elves had broken their fast, Harry quickly cleaned up their mess. "Well," he said politely, "Now that everyone is not being attacked and fed, I suppose we should be on our way." The young man stood somewhat uncertainly as if he wanted to question the elves but was at the same time uneager to.

Haldir frowned, "It is not the way of the elves to be so ungrateful to those who come to our aid. Yet we have an errand that cannot be delayed for much longer." At his words, the elves seemed to move a little closer together or was it closer to the single figure who still kept their cloak hood up. "We must to our home immediately." Haldir lifted his hand to a distant wood that seemed to glitter like gold in the spring sun. "I cannot allow you entrance into Lorian without my Lord and Lady's permission but will you not travel with us to the border? I am sure our rulers would wish to reward you for your aid."

Harry smiled easily, "We'd be happy too." He waved his wand and released Voldemort from his bonds. The black robed figure did not rise immediately but slowly and silently. Haldir watched the madman carefully but when the wizard seemed compliant, Haldir went back to the business of getting his troop on the move. They travelled for almost a mile and therefore Voldemort's hissed out spell was completely unexpected,

"Accio elf woman." The hooded figure screamed as a magical force pulled her back and into the grips of the dark wizard. Harry swore and drew his wand but he froze as he saw Voldemort's wand pressed up under the hood. Haldir and the other circled the two wizards, weapons drawn but also seemed reluctant to engage while their charge was in danger. Voldemort sneered and shook the hood back, revealing the most beautiful woman either of the two wizards had ever seen. Long black hair and beautiful eyes were the short of it.

Haldir's voice resembled a growl more than its normal melodious tone, "Release Arwin Evenstar now, wizard, or you will die even if all of us here perish to accomplish it."

The man's lips curled derisively, "Silence half-breed. This lesson is not for your benefit but rather for dear Harry's." The evil man locked eyes with Harry, a red brown boring into brilliant green. "Mr. Potter, I'm afraid you have been rather disrespectful to me of late. It seems you are under the mistaken impression that I can no longer harm you." Voldemort dug the wand under Arwin's chin and she winced. "Perhaps you should broaden your definition of harm. If you do so, you will see there are still many ways I can make you regret your behavior." Voldemort smiled darkly, "Perhaps a crucio or two will help your memory?"

Harry lowered his wand, "No, Tom please don't." Harry's eyes were wide, "Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with us."

"Yesss," Voldemort hissed, "Always innocents are your weakness. What is my name, boy?"

Harry blinked but then understanding passed over his face. "Voldemort … Lord Voldemort."

Voldemort smiled, "Do you address a Lord on your feet, Potter?" He asked cruelly. He also jabbed the wand in sharply, "Do not try my patience, elf. I will kill her."

Haldir stepped back from where he was slowly approaching. Harry's eyes flared angrily but he knelt. "Lord Voldemort."

The wizard sighed in pleasure and lifted his wand from Arwin. Before the elves could attack, there was a sharp pop and Arwin was alone with Harry in the middle of the circle of angry elves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Duo Necto per Factum**

_Disclaimer: I make absolutely no claim on the works of Proff. Tolkin or Mrs. Rawling. I do not own any of these characters and I never will. I only play with them for my amusement. _

_Warning: There may be slash, definite violence, and probably some angst. On the other hand there will be a lot of humor. Hehe, Voldie humiliation, my favorite pastime. _

_Dedicated once again to WrydSmith, The-One-Who-Does-The-Reviewing_

Chapter Four: Saved by the … who?

Haldir stepped forward quickly and drew Arwen back from the wizard. The elf maiden shivered but stood on her own, staring back at the young wizard who still knelt on the grassy ground. The other elves moved in angrily with their knives and swords evident. Arwen turned to Haldir, "Please Marchwarden, Harry Potter did not harm me. He does not deserve your wrath." Harry did not move to defend himself. He just knelt with his shocked eyes staring at the ground.

Haldir frowned, "Yet neither does he deserve our pity. Did not he promise us safety from his mad companion? An oathbreaker," Harry flinched at the word, "deserves no such…" Haldir cut off as he saw his second brother Orophin clutch his head sharply. Of the three brothers, Orophin alone was gifted with the ability of far speech. Yet his abilities were limited, most times he used them to receive messages from their Lady. Orophin straightened and, from the look on his face, Haldir knew this was one of those times. He ordered the elves back, "What news does our Lady send, Orophin?"

His brother smiled at him, "Our Lady bids us bring the wizard, Harry Potter, to Lorien. Moreover she wishes to speak to him personally and Lord Celeborn has given permission for him to enter."

Haldir bristled. No one but elves had entered Lorien in centuries and now this faithless wizard was to be allowed in among his people? Haldir glared at Harry but his elvish soul could not maintain his unjust anger. It was clear that the madman … Lord Voldemort had shocked and startled Harry Potter as much as he had the elves. He had probably lured the other wizard into a sense of security before striking. 'Cunning as well as dangerous. This does not bode well.' Haldir sighed and went to Harry. Haldir held out a hand and pulled the wizard to his feet. "Understand me wizard. I do not trust you and your companion shall taste my blade should he come within my sight, but for now you travel under the protection of rulers of Lorien." Harry looked up at him and Haldir was struck by how young the wizard truly must be, for all his capability. The wizard looked tortured, as if Arwen's danger had struck him in the heart, but he managed a small smile and a weak attempt at a joke.

"I certainly would not refuse. Although this lady of yours must be someone spectacular. The last lady I knew who had such power to command young men to her will resembled a mix between a saber tooth tiger and a housewife." Harry's eyes grew fond as he thought of Mrs. Weasely.

Haldir quirked an eyebrow, "I wouldn't necessarily say the Lady Galadriel is a predator but…well you'll get to see for yourself." He added cheerfully. He knew that his troop would catch onto his tone and sure enough, the elves began trading "horror" stories about the Lord and Lady of Lorien all the way back to Lorien's borders. Arwen stifled her giggles as the young wizard became more and more anxious about his visit. "Haldir," she said in a chiding whisper, "I refuse to believe my Atadar and Ananeth ever entertained humans while speaking only in poetry for four hours and expecting to be answered in verse."

Haldir chuckled, "No, neither would I, but it appears Master Potter seems to believe so. I wonder where he got that idea?"

Arwen smiled and whispered, "Must you torture him so?"

Haldir grinned, "No, it's just fun." He smiled at her bell-like laugh, "Of course, no matter how anxious he is getting, the fact remains that his behavior is not changing. Were he of evil intent, sent to breach Lorien's borders, he would react much differently to such talk." Haldir looked back at the wizard and Arwen tried to see him through the Marchwarden's eyes. Eyes that judged everything based on its danger to Lorien. Arwen couldn't understand the weight of the duty to protect others and how living under such a weight changed an elf. Few could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Duo Necto per Factum**

_Disclaimer: I make absolutely no claim on the works of Proff. Tolkin or Mrs. Rawling. I do not own any of these characters and I never will. I only play with them for my amusement. _

_Warning: There may be slash, definite violence, and probably some angst. On the other hand there will be a lot of humor. Hehe, Voldie humiliation, my favorite pastime. _

_Dedicated to: _**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**, **jgood27**, and **The elusive shadow. **_Thanks so much for the reviews. _

_Really it is only reviews that get me interested in writing chapters. If you haven't already gleaned this from my earlier notes, I have no plan for this story beyond basic scenario, it will have slash, and love for the general idea. When people review, I feel like someone out there really wants me to work on it so I always end up doing so. I need to apologies to _**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**, **jgood27**, and **The elusive shadow** _because__ somehow… I missed their reviews. To make up for the fact that this chapter should have been written after their reviews, I am posting two and possibly more if the inspiration continues. _

Chapter Five: Grumpy Wizard Face or otherwise known as "Why Elevators Need Inventing".

Harry nearly missed the intrusion into his mind as he entered the golden wood. The giant trees were unlike anything he had ever seen before and life that saturated the very air was quite distracting but he did still feel something or someone intruding. He desperately tried to recall his Occlumency lessons but all he managed to do was bring a very vivid memory of Snape shouting "Clear your mind!" The presence was intrigued but confused. Harry grew tenser as the presence slipped over his feeble barriers like water across glass and flowed through his mind unhindered. He stumbled, falling against a great mallorn tree.

Arwen lay a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She murmured, her grey eyes quite concerned. Harry looked up and gasped out,

"Something's in my head!" His fear was not relieved much which Arwen's bell-like laugh rang out.

"That is nothing but my Ananeth, the Lady Galadriel. She'll not harm you." She drew back as a fiery anger grew in the young man's emerald eyes making them disturbingly similar to Voldemort's.

"Does the Lady," he spat, "have no concept of privacy!" The elves shifted uneasily at the slight but Harry felt the presence leave as silently as it came.

Haldir nudged his two brothers, who started lightly before turning to continue down on their way. The elf captain, his fair face lined by suspicion, followed after the young wizard. He knew well enough that only a powerful wizard would have noticed his lady prying and he wondered if Galadriel had finally bitten off more than even she could chew. Haldir sent a brief prayer to Elbereth that Galadrial would be in a listening mood to her husband, Celeborn.

After a few days of travel, they at last reached the tree city of Caras Galadhon. Harry had regained a bit of his cheer after a few days of Arwen's laughter and no further intrusion from the Lady. It was probably for the best that he started out cheerful, since having a city up in trees inevitably led to an extraordinary excess of staircases which also inevitable led to… shall we say, uncheerful feelings from everyone who weren't elves. The elves carefully hid their amused smiles, as the obviously fit young man sat panting halfway up a massive staircase.

"Someone," Harry gasped as they continued upwards, "needs to teach you people about brooms." Haldir cocked an eyebrow at the odd non sequitur and reached down to help him up the last few steps. The youth's warm palm had a pleasantly firm grip and a few calluses which Haldir grew quickly curious about. However there were no time for questions; they had reached the seat of the Lord and Lady of the Lorien.

Harry lifted his eyes and blinked against the silver light which gleamed from somewhere in the … Harry drew a blank for a name for a-room-that-was-not-a-room-suspended-among-tree-branches-up-what-has-to-be-half-a-mile-of-stairs. Anyway, he looked for the source of the light and was sorely disappointed which the light appeared not from candle or lantern but from a beautiful lady descending a short staircase on the arm of a tall elf. He squinted into her light. It seemed like starlight but almost too bright, just a hair over the edge of uncomfortable.

'_This must be Galadriel. Why must people with power always use it to throw people off balance? Sure it works to their advantage but it is just plain annoying. Even Snape's swooping and ridicule was better than this low level annoyance.'_ It reminded Harry too much of Dumbledore at his most aggravating; not that Harry had ever been subject to that, but he suddenly felt a ridiculous empathy for Fudge, which just further lowered his mood. Harry could feel the corners off his mouth turning down and he struggled to rid himself of what Ginny had so affectionately named The Grumpy Wizard face: most commonly found in the early morning. Seeing a knowing gleam in Galadriel's star-filled eyes made the struggle all the greater as he noticed her presence once more in his head.

'_Hello Harry.'_

Harry's head shot up as his temper broke and he snarled out, **"Would you get out of my head, already!"** to Galadriel, Lady of the Golden Wood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Duo Necto per Factum**

_Disclaimer: I make absolutely no claim on the works of Proff. Tolkin or Mrs. Rawling. I do not own any of these characters and I never will. I only play with them for my amusement. _

_Warning: There may be slash, definite violence, and probably some angst. On the other hand there will be a lot of humor. Hehe, Voldie humiliation, my favorite pastime. _

_Dedicated to: _**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**, **jgood27**, and **The elusive shadow. **_Thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry for the long wait._

_AN: Really it is only reviews that get me interested in writing chapters. If you haven't already gleaned this from my earlier notes, I have no plan for this story beyond basic scenario, it will have slash, and love for the general idea. When people review, I feel like someone out there really wants me to work on it so I always end up doing so. I need to apologies to _**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**, **jgood27**, and **The elusive shadow** _because somehow… I missed their reviews. To make up for the fact that this chapter should have been written after their reviews, I am posting two and possibly more if the inspiration continues. _

Chapter Six: Oh, no he didn't…

Everyone in the pavilion froze as the wizard's angry retort seemed to echo for just a brief moment. Even the birds were silent and all eyes shifted to the Lady who stood as still as a sea before a storm. The elves subtly leaned back just a hair as Galadriel drew in a slow breath, but whatever she was going to do or say was quickly surpassed by Harry's continuation of his reproach.

"Where I come from, it's very rude to simply get into someone's mind without their permission. In fact, there are laws about it. Only the truly evil of wizards would just riffle through someone mind like you have been. Do you think that just because you have power and people can't stop you that you should do whatever you want_?" 'Just like a schoolyard bully.' _

By this point, all eyes were wide with shock and Arwen had her hand pressed over her mouth in dismay. Galadriel's eyes narrowed.

"Bold words," she said with all the gentleness a silent wave that precedes a tempest, "from a stranger and guest in our lands. Where is it you do come from, Harry Potter of England? From nowhere within the encircling sea, would be my guess. If that be so, your coming here, through a spell of your own casting I see, may well be against the wishes of the Valar. Such a thing would be an act of great evil and we will not abide a new evil to grow here."

"Could be," came a softer voice, low and as warm as summer afternoons. Harry barely heard it as he replied in a snap.

"Are you threatening me, Lady? If you did not wish me in your lands, you should not have invited me. I shouldn't even be here. Voldemort is out there somewhere and I need to find him."

Galadriel smiled righteously as she countered, "Yes, the mad sorcerer who threatened my grand-daughter and whom you have brought to our middle earth with your magic. His actions are your responsibility. You do not hide from that truth."

Harry flinched back and hunched his shoulders as if Galadriel's words were a blow which needed warding off. This time he heard the low voice clearly as it stated in a cautioning tone,

"Truth is a subtle sword; two edged and dangerous to the wielder as well." Harry looked about him for the owner of the voice, but Galadriel's light blinded him to anyone else in the room but her. The lady herself glanced aside before speaking again,

"You were brought here so that we could learn why powers have arrived, uninvited, to these lands: lands which already balance upon a knifepoint of between the rule of good and the domination of evil. So far I see nothing but arrogance and an unthinking regard for others has brought you here and I find that reprehensive in a wielder of power such as yourself."

"Galadriel." The low voice suddenly increased, not in volume but, in intensity. The life which hung in the air of Lorien, the very magic of the land itself resonated with that quiet voice of command. Galadriel's light dimmed until Harry could just make out the shadowy form of the tall elf who had escorted the Lady silhouetted against her light. The Lady looked at the elf for a long moment of silent communication before she turned and regally held out her hand to Arwen. The young elf maiden eagerly took her grandmother's hand and they left, withdrawing with Galadriel's ladies into a bower deeper among the trees.

Galadriel's light left with her and, after Harry blinked away spots from his vision, the pale light glimmering from crystalline lanterns of the pavilion revealed the owner of the voice. The elf was tall and stately in a grey mantle over cream tunic and trousers. His long silver hair, exactly the shade of the mallorn tree bark, flowed to his waist but was bound back from his wise face with simple braids. His eyes, unlike Galadriel's starry blue were a warm golden of autumn leaves. Harry realized that it wasn't just that this elf's physical features resembled the mallorns, the quiet power that flowed silently out of him was just like the magic of the trees themselves; ancient and enduring as the foundations of the earth. 'Lorien is like Hogwarts,' Harry suddenly realized, 'The magic of the land is almost a sentient thing and just like Dumbledore is connected to Hogwarts, this elf…' Harry realized he was staring and looked down, but he amended his thought, 'This elf is Lorien.'

The elf in question stepped forward and tucked long graceful hands into wide sleeves. His voice was as quiet as before but also as rich.

"My greeting to you, young wizard. I am Celeborn. It is my honor to be the lord of these woods." The elf fell into a patient silence, as if he had all the time in the worlds to let Harry compose himself and reply. Harry relaxed as Celeborn tilted his head to listen to a breeze rustling through the leaves. When the elf lord returned his eyes to Harry with a fond smile lingering about his handsome mouth, Harry smiled firmly and held out his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter and it is very nice to meet you, Lord Celeborn."

Celeborn looked puzzled for a moment before holding out his hand as Harry did. Harrry winced and firmly took the elf's hand in a handshake. Celeborn's eyes twinkled in an oddly familiar way as they both let go. He gestured to the elven warriors who had remained when the ladies left and all but Haldir streamed out of the pavilion. The lack of bodies revealed a smaller platform where a table and chairs sat precariously close to the edge.

"Celeborn will be well enough, young man. I am not so attached to my title that I must hear it every other sentence. Please sit with me."

They did while Haldir chose to lean against a tree trunk nearby. Harry looked puzzled by the calm relaxation of the Marchwarden who up until this point had been tenser than wood. Celeborn followed his gaze and chuckled warmly.

"Please forgive my Marchwarden. Haldir has the utmost respect for my wife but he is wise enough to acknowledge that she has a temper that occasionally gets the better of her. No one is perfect but as you said," and his golden eyes focused intently onto Harry's emerald, "those with power bare a responsibility to see it used properly."

There was no judgment in those old eyes but Harry blushed all the same.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to your wife." Celeborn shifted noncommittally.

"They were truth." He answered ambiguously. True to form, Harry didn't notice the warning of a test before he blurted out:

"But just because it was true doesn't mean I should have said it! And anyway I don't really know the situation; I mean this is a whole different world to me." He stopped short as a wide smile broke across Celeborn's face like a sunrise.

"Wisdom is beyond price young man. Grasp what you have and be thankful. Occasionally even the greatest of us fall victim to pride and could do with a little more practical thinking." He smiled fondly, "Your spirit is an honest one and full of love; I can see shades of many people who love you and were loved in return. You have given up a great sacrifice to be parted from them."

Harry's jaw dropped open, "But I didn't feel you in my mind…" He started but a wave of Celeborn's hand stopped him.

"I did not invade your thoughts. Elves can see the truth of all people, the fea or soul in the tongue of men, if they care to look. The fea of men is confusing to us, but my sight is clearer than most." He thanked an elf woman who appeared at his elbow with a pitcher of water, another of wine, and two goblets. He silently gestured to the liquids and receiving Harry's consent, poured each of them a cup of wine mixed with some water. He sat back, cradling the crystal goblet in his hand and peering into it as if it held the mysteries of the universe.

"Your fea is particularly vibrant as I said; you wear your battle scars proudly alongside the marks of your friends and allies."

Harry gulped some wine down a suddenly tight throat as Celeborn's words brought back those last horrible days, the planning, the execution, the knowledge that only he and Dumbledore knew that Harry was saying goodbye for good, not just for a day.

_AN: Well this got quite a bit serious this chapter. Well, I guess that's all for now. I will either do a flashback chapter, explaining how Harry and Voldie got here, or just move on with the story. Haven't decided yet and don't really have the inspiration yet anyway. Thanks for reading! I appreciate it._


End file.
